1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same. Other example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device may retain stored data when the power is cut off. The non-volatile memory device may be divided into a floating gate type non-volatile memory device and a floating trap type non-volatile memory device. The floating gate type non-volatile memory device may store electrical charges in a free charge form in a floating gate. Unlike the floating gate type non-volatile memory device, the floating trap type non-volatile memory device may store electrical charges in respectively separated traps of a deep level. The floating gate type non-volatile memory device may require a tunnel oxide layer that is relatively thicker than that of the floating trap type non-volatile memory. The floating gate type non-volatile memory device may require a relatively high operating voltage because of the relatively thick tunnel oxide layer. The floating gate type non-volatile memory device may have various limitations to being highly integrated.
A floating trap type non-volatile memory device may be a silicon oxide nitric oxide (SONOS) memory device. The SONOS memory device may store electrical charges in traps, and thus, may have a thinner tunnel oxide layer compared to the floating gate type non-volatile memory device. Because the SONOS memory device requires a relatively low operating voltage, a higher integration may be achieved. Research on the floating trap type non-volatile memory has been under development.